


the story of the universe is our story

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [35]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, 6+2, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Idk what to say, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Nothing Hurts, Polyamory, Tags Update as I Go On, aka 6 times padme or anakin flirted with rex and the two times he flirted back, anyway, its just, more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Rex never thought he would find himself between a Jedi and a Senator(xoxo i suck at summaries sorry xoxo)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 24
Kudos: 175





	1. Padmé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThirteenthMouse6572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/gifts), [Forestgreengirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/gifts).



> this is for my vode'ike y'all know who u are
> 
> thank u to thirteenthmouse6572 for my title

The first time Rex met Senator Amidala, was one he would remember always. No, he wasn’t counting the time he tumbled out of the gunship with her, but the first time they met face to face. She was as sophisticated as the media showed, but had that gentle kindness to her. Still, he could see the fire in her eyes, the smirk of someone unafraid to get their hands dirty. 

“Captain Rex,” She greeted, bowing her head in greeting, “it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard much about you from  _ Knight _ Skywalker.”

  
Her grin widened, and Rex could swear Skywalker was scowling at the emphasis on Knight. He didn’t have time to linger, or ask about that. 

He responded crispy, standing at attention, “Senator Amidala, sir, it’s nice to meet you too.”

She smiled at him, warm and smooth in a way that made his insides melt, oh he could see now how easily Skywalker had fallen for her, “None of that here, you’re off duty, yes?” 

Uncertain, Rex’s gaze flicked over to Skywalker, who just shrugged at him. In response, Rex rolled his eyes before narrowing them, frowning at Skywalker. Really, the man was smart when it came to technical things, but hopeless and unreliable when Rex  _ really  _ needed him. (Not counting the battlefield). 

“I suppose so, si- Senator. I’m officially on leave, though I am unsure why General Skywalker brought me with him.” 

The two shared a look, with Skywalker’s expression souring even more as Amidala took a step forward towards Rex. The whole situation was unfamiliar to him, but he wasn’t going to interrupt whatever… this was. 

“I think,” Amidala started slowly, “He wanted to introduce us, hm?” 

Rex could swear Skywalker was blushing, red dusting his face. He scraped his shoe across the ground, uncharacteristically bashful as he muttered something that sounded like, “maybe.” This meeting just kept getting odder and odder as time went on, and Rex quickly found himself way out of his depth. 

Suddenly, Skywalker straightened, turning to the outside of the courtyard where Ahsoka was heading their way. 

“MASTER!” 

“Fuck,” Skywalker cursed, turning back to them for a moment, “alright, I’ll see you two later. I should go before she decides to murder me.” 

The senator chuckled, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. Honestly, Rex wasn’t blind to the two, but you would think they wouldn’t try and be obvious in front of people. Maybe they trusted Rex enough not to say anything. Yet, Ahsoka also had a direct line of sight to them. There were already so many holes to his argument he decided to just give it up then. 

Skywalker strode across the courtyard to meet Ahsoka, leaving both Captain and Senator alone. There was silence for a moment, before Amidala turned back to him, a look in his eyes that was all too familiar, ones he had seen in both Ahsoka and Skywalker when they were about to propose a really idiotic plan.    
  
“Captain, would you mind accompanying me around Coruscant? I’m aware you and your brothers rarely spend time here and was hoping you wouldn’t mind me showing you around?” she asked, her voice smooth and tone even, courtesy of many years spent as Queen or politician. 

Hesitating, Rex glanced back to where he could see the Barracks just stretching over the walls of the courtyard. Then he looked over to where Ahsoka and Skywalker had just left before turning back to Amidala. She had her arm outstretched, expecting him to take it. In a moment of sheer insanity, after all what kind of man  _ agrees  _ to this sort of thing unless he was insane, Rex linked his arm with hers, and nodded. 

The sun had set by the time they returned back to the apartment building where Amidala lived. Coruscant tended to be warm during the day, much of the planet's production adding to the lingering heat. Rex couldn’t help but wonder what kind of planet it had been, before they had built to the top of the highest peak. What sort of life had lived there, and what sort of life lived far below? Down at the bottom most layer?

The planet-wide city cooled down at night, still a pleasant warmth but not as unbearable as it tended to be during the day. This time every night, the WeatherNet always lowered the temperature letting a cool breeze flow through the winding streets (both in the air and on the ground). Rex preferred other planets, or even the venators over this planet. At least there, he could see the stars. Here, there was too much light pollution in the air for him to hope to pick out even a small spark of light. 

“Well, Rex,” Amidala broke the silence, forcibly dragging him from his thoughts, “I’d like to thank you for accompanying me. You’ve been wonderful to spend time with.” 

Rex couldn’t help but grin back, holding her hand up for him to kiss the back of it, his other arm drawn behind his back. It was a position he had seen in stories of princes greeting princesses. He found it fitting for this moment. 

“The pleasure is mine, Senator.”

She smiled warmly, kissing him on the cheek before patting the other, “I do hope to see more of you, don’t be a stranger.” 

With that, she winked and slid off, striding into her apartment. 

  
Rex was left dumbstruck, reeling from the night. Force, he wasn’t the type to get flustered, to get so frazzled from light flirting. His previous… record only helped to reinforce that notion. Yet- something felt different from this one, and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. For one, Amidala had left not so subtle comments about him, complimenting him at every turn. Secondly, weren’t Amidala and Skywalker… together? Why on Coruscant would she be flirting with him? 

He pushed it out of his mind for now, and walked back to the barracks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anakin flirts by messing around as seen in attack of the clones in this essay i will-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is,, ,here idk when chapter 3 will be out so enjoy!!!

The chrono’s fluorescent numbers glared at him from across the room. 

**0100**

His comm beeped again, the green light shattering the darkness. The room was washed out in a ghoulish haze. It pulled Rex’s attention over to his armour rack, where the comm on his bracer beeped for a third time. Groaning, Rex pulled himself out of the bed. He threw on the bottom half of his blacks, wrapping the thin material of the blanket around his shoulders. 

When the comm blinked again, he glared at it, before shuffling over to answer, “Captain Rex.” 

His tone came out gruffer than he meant it to be, but it was currently one in the morning and he had zero patience for anything. If Fives and Echo had destroyed something again, he was going to put in a transfer for them both to go to the 212th. For Cody to deal with. 

“Rex!”

_ Kriff _ , the General sounded FAR too awake and happy this late- early(?). Sighing, Rex rubbed a hand over his face, dragging his bracer with him to the bathroom. Hopefully cold water could wake him up enough for whatever Skywalker needs him for. 

“Sir,” Rex grumbled back, turning on the faucet. He dipped his hands in, letting the cool water run over his hands for a moment before splashing some on his face, “What can I help you with?”

“Hm?” Skywalker hummed, followed by some clanging in the background, “oh! I wanted to see if you were busy. To, I don’t know, hang out- or. Yeah.”

Rex stared at himself through the mirror, gripping the edge of the sink with his free hand as he tried hard not to curse his CO out. Was Skywalker really- He sighed again, letting out the frustration that rose up. 

“Sir, with all due respect,” Rex responded, sarcasm dripping from every letter, “it's 0100.” 

Silence came from the other end of the comm before Skywalker’s tone turned bashful, embarrassed, “Oh, is it? Force, Rex, I’m sorry you were probably asleep.” 

Ah kark it all, he was awake and starting to become more alert by the minute. If he denied Skywalker, he would just end up doing paperwork or recleaning his gear. If he was up, he might as well humor the General and go along with whatever he’s doing. And possibly drag him to bed. Honestly, Rex realized he had no right to give Cody shit about Kenobi after this. 

“Actually sir, I’m wide awake. Where are you?” 

The surprise was clear from Skywalker’s side, “Oh! Hangar C31! I’ll see you soon!!” 

Abruptly, the comm cut off, drowning the room in darkness again. The chrono was showing  **0112** and Rex gave up on going back to sleep. He had a General to… “hang out” with after all. Whatever that would entail. 

Tiredly, Rex threw on one of the softer civvie shirts he had. It was a cheesy one Ahsoka had gotten for him. It was black, with  _ I’m Stupid _ in white letters. She claimed there was a partner to the shirt, saying  _ I’m with Stupid _ on it, but he really thought she got it for him to mess with him. He loved it anyway, afterall how can he not love a gift from his  _ vod’ika _ ? No matter how rude or awful she was. 

He smiled, letting the soft cotton settle. Rex had chosen to forgo changing out of his bottom blacks, leaving them on. He didn’t really have any other pants regardless, other than his dress grays which didn’t tend to be comfortable. Finally satisfied, he gripped onto the blanket, threw it back on the bed, and made his way down to the lift. Within minutes he found himself standing in front of the hangar that Skywalker had indicated. 

Through the closed doors, he could just make out the faint sounds of music, droids, and metal clanging on metal. The durasteel of the ship tended to ring loudly when a tool was dropped. Taking in a breath, Rex scanned his wrist over the sensor. With a click, the doors opened, letting him into the small hangar bay. 

Skywalker was halfway under a gunship, which was in pieces and propped up with a wrench. For once, the Jedi was not in his robes, instead opting for looser pants and shirt, both of which were black. There was oil and paint scattered about, as well as grease streaked along the floor. Several other projects were strewn out around the room, showcasing the many things Skywalker started and then replaced with others. 

“Sir?” 

Rex stepped further into the room, trying to hold in his laugh when Skywalker startled and smacked his head against the bottom of the ship. You would think the Jedi would be more aware of his surroundings, but Rex was one of the few who knew how he got when he was immersed. The only thing worse would be if Hardcase was here, then both would be completely oblivious to the outside world. 

Groaning, Skywalker fully rolled out and sat up on the hover-tray he had been laying on, “Rex, a little warning next time?”

“Well you looked pretty busy there,” Rex grinned, strode across the room, and sat down beside the ship. 

He leaned against the hull of it, letting his legs splay out in front of him. Unlike Cody, he had no problem easing around his General. There were times to be professional, and times to be casual. Unlike many of his brothers, Rex knew the line. 

Skywalker grumbled as he fuitally attempted to wipe his hands on his pants, grimacing when they came away covered in more oil than before. So he sat up, turned and rested against the ship beside Rex. He shrugged, letting his eyes fall shut. It was uncharacteristic of him, but Rex found himself admiring the General’s face. 

Then the General slid toward him, leaning against Rex’s legs. Rex glowered. Then, grabbing a rag to wrap around his hand. Carefully, he shoved Skywalker away from his legs, moving them away before Skywalker could go back. Skywalker hadn’t anticipated the move, so when he went to lean back down he ended up falling to the floor with a soft “oof”. 

“Reeeeeex,” the Jedi whined, reaching up with his long arms to swat at the Captain’s face. 

Rex was fast enough to dodge. He grabbed the appendage with his already dirty hand and held it away from himself. 

Grumbling, he turned away, “No. I’ll have to wash it all out after.”

There was silence, and then suddenly he found himself tackled to the floor with a Jedi sitting criss cross on his chest, smirking at him. Squirming, Rex flushed, trying to somehow knock Skywalker off without a) hurting him or b) getting more of the stuff on him. But the Jedi looked proud of himself for it, arms crossed against his chest. When Rex eventually gave up, Skywalker reached down and ran a hand through Rex’s hair. 

Rex sputtered and gave up trying to stay clean. With enough strength to dislodge the Jedi, Rex hauled him off his chest, knocking him to the floor. Carefully, Rex sat up, letting a shark-like grin crop up on his face. Skywalker met him with a surprised but challenged look, raising his hands, palm up and arching a brow. 

They remained in a standoff for a moment, then both at the same time, they lunged. Skywalker went straight for him, aiming for the face while Rex slid below him. There was a can of opened paint across the room, and Rex was hoping to get to it before Skywalker got him. Thankfully, he did, and dipped his hands into it just in time for Skywalker to tackle him back down. 

Letting out a grunt, he reached up and smacked his hand against the Jedi’s shirt, leaving a blue handprint there. The Jedi scowled, smearing the oil from his hands all over Rex’s face as Rex blindly grabbed for the bucket. His fingers caught the edge, and with one hand he lifted, successfully dumping the bucket over the two of them. 

Rex had been holding in laughter the whole time, dedicated to beating the Jedi in this silent competition. However, the look on Skywalker’s face as blue paint drenched his back, dripping down his hair, was enough to send Rex over the edge. It came from deep in his lungs. 

Beside him, Skywalker had rolled over onto the floor and was wheezing, all while Rex remained on the floor losing his breath to the full belly laughter. His face started aching from the force of it, vision blurry due to the lack of oxygen intake. But he couldn’t help it- and he couldn’t remember a time here he had laughed this hard, this free. 

Finally, it died down and Rex sucked in large breaths of air. He sighed, beaming as he laid down on the durasteel floors of the ship. When he blinked his eyes open, he found Skywalker peering down at him. Something like awe shone in those bright blue eyes, a soft smile on the Jedi’s face. 

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Skywalker murmured.

Rex nodded, swallowing, “Yeah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya know the drill,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, tumblr is crablad i'm catching up on prompts rn but you're welcome to come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is crablad!!!
> 
> i also did like a shit ton of research into coruscant for this,,, its so fucking cool man there's some interesting shit there and JUST in the canon tab not including the legends tab!!! take a look!!! its real neat!!!


End file.
